People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications facilitate communications.
In a communication application user interface, the messages (and other items such as calendar invites) may look the same in a user's inbox. Thus, it may be hard for the user to identify and search for messages that are important to him/her. The user may also need to open a reading pane to act on the listed messages.